After decades of years of development, more and more people benefit from the mobile communication. However, the services provided by the mobile communication are still mainly voice services and message services. With the rapid development of the Internet, a large number of multimedia services come forth, and people are gradually requiring that the multimedia services can be supported by the mobile communication. Some multimedia applications provided by the Internet require that multiple terminal users receive the same data simultaneously, such as the mobile video, television broadcasting, video conference, online education and interaction game. The mobile video gradually becomes a hot subject at home and abroad.
In the present mobile video technology, an important technology is the application layer technology which is independent from the bearer network. The application layer technology includes aspects such as audio/video encoding of the channel content, electronic service guide (ESG), content protection technology as well as service authentication, user management and charging. The relevant standardization organizations include the Convergence of Broadcast and Mobile Service (CBMS) work group of the Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) organization, the Broadcast (BCAST) work group of the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) organization, etc. With the application layer technology, the available contents of the IP programs on the Internet may be used directly and broadcast to terminal users via a broadcast network, so that the existing content resources may be protected to the greatest extent.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing an implementation of the networking of the broadcast service in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a broadcast application server locates in the IP network and is connected to a broadcast network via IP encapsulation equipment (IPE), so as to realize key functions such as real-time program broadcasting, assembling and transmitting of the electronics service guide, encrypting of the program contents and transmitting of the notification message. A client operating server connected to an exchange network is adapted to provide program purchasing information for the terminal user, receive and process the purchasing request of the user and provide service for the user. The terminal has the capability of accessing the broadcast network and exchange network simultaneously. The DVB-H technology, T-DMB technology and so on may be employed in the broadcast network, and the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology, Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) technology and so on may be employed in the exchange network. Different notification service servers broadcast notification messages of the corresponding services to the terminal via the broadcast application server.
The electronic service guide (ESG) is constituted by a plurality of different fragments according to the internal logic relations of these fragments. As shown in FIG. 2, the purchase item and purchase channel belong to the service provision, whereas the service bundle, service, schedule event and content belong to the service core, and the service acquisition and session description belong to the service access, where the session description does not belong to the fragments. With respect to different implementations, the structure of ESG may be different. The specific meaning of each fragment in FIG. 2 is as shown in Table 1. The line connection relations between the fragments represent the corresponding relations between different fragments. For example, the relation between the service and schedule event is that one service fragment may correspond to 0 to n fragments of the schedule event.
TABLE 1Example of specific meanings of the fragmentsFragmentsof ESGMeaningService BundleCollection of services, which is corresponding to thepurchase itemServiceCollection of servicesServiceFragment of Service Acquisition is associated with theAcquisitionsession description of the transmission stream of programcontent and indicates the distribution manner. For aterminal, the Service Acquisition indicates the methodand approach to access the transmission streamof program contentSchedule EventTime table of the content or serviceContentThe content or program included in a servicePurchase ItemPurchase unit visible to a terminal userPurchaseApproach and address for purchasing the purchase itemChannel
A notification is used to send messages to the terminal user in a mobile broadcast system to notify the terminal user of events that are about to happen, and the terminal user or terminal performs a corresponding processing. The messages include, but not limited to: message of emergencies; notification message relevant to the system, such as a message for notifying the terminal user that a function of the system fails; event message relevant to a program, such as relevant material of a program actor; and notification message of software update, etc.
The notification message broadcasted has a fixed structure, and the terminal can only obtain values of some fixed parameters such as service identification and time in the notification message according to the structure of the notification message, and use these values of the fixed parameters to implement specific functions such as filtering the notification message. However, because the parameters that can be carried in the notification message are very limited, and these parameters can only be fixed parameters, the information obtained by the terminal user from the notification message is very limited. Furthermore, when the terminal user configures the filtering condition, only these fixed parameters may be used as the filtering condition. Thus, the configuration of the filtering condition is limited by the fixed parameters contained in the notification message, the terminal user is not able to configure the filtering condition flexibly, and the individual demands of the terminal user cannot be satisfied.
Moreover, because the parameters contained in the notification message are very limited, the terminal user cannot quickly obtain the value of the parameter concerned, such as the value of a parameter relevant to the notification message. Thus, the notification message cannot be processed flexibly.